


Ascension

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she lands on Westerosi shores, every step Daenerys takes is mired in blood and complication. Her newest hostage and occasional advisor might just be able to bring her King's Landing with minimal destruction. When it's over, and Jaime is all that's standing between her and the throne - what then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

There was only the ghost of warmth in her bed when Missandei came to wake her. She knew why, that was immediately obvious. Today, she would become Queen of Westeros, in fact and name. Today, her newest advisor would prove his worth.

Dany dressed slowly, almost ritualising the movements. Before they had landed, she had wanted to kill him. Jaime Lannister, the man who had murdered her father. It had been easier, then. Perhaps it was silly to cling to such simplicity when Meereen had taught her that life, war and politics were seldom simple

When they had landed, and he had harried their forces, picking at their flanks, Barristan had grudingly granted that the arrogant boy he knew had grown up. She had granted him a reluctant admiration - the kind that can exist between enemies.

In the heart of the riverlands, she unleashed her dragons upon the field. Only once, she told herself, and she required little persuasion of that after she looked out over the charred corpses. Once was enough

Jaime Lannister had come to her on bended knee and that had quickly made things complicated. No murdering traitor had any business wearing a face like that. He smiled at her and she hated him for the presumption of it

Her advisors were quick to offer wisdom. None of it was right. Even traitors could have value

Jaime only asked one question. “Will you spare the bannermen who fought for me?

"I will spare every man who bends the knee and does not look to play me false.

"I won’t be the man who gives you cause to use your dragons again."

"Do you have such a tender heart, Ser?" Her voice was cold. She remembered the uncomfortably succulent smell of roasting flesh. It made her feel sick. It didn’t serve to show any of it. No one must ever suspect that she would never, could never use her dragons in battle again. Never again

"I dislike the slaughter of innocents."

"Soldiers in war can scarcely be called innocent.

"As your majesty surely knows, half those lying on the field were not soldiers. Squires, camp followers, stablemasters, kennel masters, blacksmiths-"

Dany tasted bile. She had known. Of course, she had known. But she had suppressed the thought. “Take him away,” she said quickly. “I will not be harangued by a murderer.

The information he gave her was good. Things had changed since Ser Barristan had left for Essos

After one such meeting, she had asked him to join her afterwards. They had both known why, but so had Barristan

"Your Grace, this isn’t wisdom.

"I don’t require your advice in this matter, Ser." 

"But surely… Have you forgotten Daario Naharis, Your Grace?" 

"I have forgotten nothing. You may go.

This was a matter of convenience, in her mind. She wanted a man with a pretty face and this one suited very well. It was emotion that had clouded her judgement in the past. What possible emotion could there be with this one? It didn’t ever have to be more than physical. It never could be more than physical - not with the man who had killed her father, fought tooth and nail against her from the day she set foot on that stony beach, dared to question the flaming of the riverlands, whose sister (and if the stories were to be believed, lover) still sat on the iron throne, her throne

Again, she had thought that would make it simple. Again, she was so very wrong.

And now, her bed was empty and she sat motionless as Missandei finished dressing her hair.

He did what had been promised. The gates of King’s Landing stood open and they passed into the city uncontested. The city was taken, but not entirely without blood

He sat on the steps, waiting for her. There was a body on the dais behind him, a tangle of white and gold and red.

"The city is yours." There was a weariness to him she hadn’t noticed before.

As Dany started up the steps, he stood, the sword that had rested on his knee coming up towards her.

“I can’t let you do it.

She looked at him more carefully. He could not possibly believe he could fight them all, her Queensguard, the Unsullied… It was more than weariness. Whatever spirit had animated him had departed. She spared one more glance to the body next to the throne

"I understand." Dany said quietly, and she did. "Peace brings light into dark places. There are some things that are unsuitable in such a light. Regrettably." The last word was soft enough that only he heard it.

When she raised her voice again, she sounded like a queen. “Grey Worm, please give Ser Jaime the death he clearly desires.”

Dany continued up the steps, noticing from the corner of her eye that Jaime barely raised his left arm. She heard the clang of a parry, just one, and a thud. The heat built up behind her eyes and she pushed it down. No tears, not now she was steps away. She didn’t look back. _If I look back now, I am lost_.


End file.
